Otogakure Princess
by Lari-itza
Summary: Sakura runs away, from her overprotected life. Only to find that her mother and father are doing all that's possible to get her back. Even trusting a stranger... Is Sakura willing to get caught or would a chase emerge? SXS
1. Chapter 1

The train was coming to a stop. I looked at my right and left, hiding myself more fully in the big coat. I couldn't get caught now that I had almost succeeded. Boarding the train, I took a sit near the back, not risking my chances to get away.

I looked over my left to were my backpack was and opened it up. Pulling my little journal out, I wrote in it.

_Ok so I got away, barely. But now were I'm I suppose to go. Half of the world knows me, if not more. I'll have to change my appearance, that shouldn't be too hard. Just changing the color of my hair and I'll be a new person. _

I closed the little notebook and put it were I got it from. I rested my head on the window and prayed to god that I didn't get caught. My punishment would be severe. Closing my eyes I drifted to a restless sleep.

The sound of the train stopping woke me up.

_This is our last stop. You are now in Konoha Ville. Thank you for boarding with us, have a wonderful day. _

Stuffing my hand in my pocket I took out my phone.

'7:43 a.m. What a neat surprise this is going to be.' I thought. "She is so not going to be happy.'

I picked up my book back and headed towards the door, tugging at my coat.

'Now all I need is to find a Hair Salon' I thought to my self.

The air blew my coat and skirt. In front of my was a beautiful view.

'Wao' I thought.

'Not every day I get to see a view like this.'

Looking around I wonder were I could find a hair salon.

I looked down at the map that I received when getting of the train, I started walking to my left.

"Ouch" I yelled as I fell to the floor, my butt landing the fall.

"Omg I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down" I looked up to see a blond guy extending his arm towards me. Apparently trying to help me up. I took it and straighten my self out.

The guy was tall, about 5'11" or so. His deep blue eyes sparkling with excitement and his blond hair spiked up in all directions. I had to admit this guy is better looking that all those security men put together.

"It's ok, just be careful next time" I told him, dusting my coat, and skirt.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, What's your name? You don't seem from around here. Where are you from?" He said all in one breath.

"My name is Sakura and no I'm here… umh… visiting my… umh… cousin" I said, trying not to give my identity away, and since I'm far away from home, my name wouldn't hurt.

He thought for a minute, processing what I said.

"What's your cousin's name, maybe I know him or her." Naruto asked.

" Well her name is Ino Yamanaka." I told him. Ino is my cousin and my best friend two. We were together until we were 14 but her parents came to live here and we got separated, I guess it was meant to be.

"Oh, I know her, how about I take you to her place as an apology to knocking you down?" He asked a little excited.

"I guess it's ok" I responded.

"Ok lets go then" He said taking my hand and dragging my down the street.

In about five minutes we were in front of a Light pink house with a red door, with a number 97 on it. Naruto went ahead and knocked. There was some noise inside, and a cursing. That was Ino for sure. The door opened and to the door came my cousin, and let me say, looking about to go on a killing spree.

"What the fuck do you want, Uzumaki?" She asked looking at Naruto, her eyes wandered to me and widen after 5 seconds.

"Omg Sakura, What are you doing here?" She asked me, pulling me into a hug and suffocating the life out of me.

"Thank you Naruto. You were of great help" I told me as a clue for him to leave. He said you welcome and left the same way we came from.

I turned to Ino and she was giving me the look. Oh I knew what was to come. We entered the house and I look around, searching for my uncle and aunt.

"They are not here, I live alone you know." I looked at her like she was out of her mind or something.

"What? I'm nineteen after all" She said in a matter of fact tone.

I looked around letting all the details sink in.

We entered the living room which was next to the kitchen. There, left to the little hallway that went straight towards the living room were stairs, which I guess went up to the rooms.

I sat down in the couch getting comfortable. That train has the worst sits possible in train history.

Ino sat next to me.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" She ask me again.

"If I tell you that my parents let me come on vacation to Konoha Ville, would you believe me?" I asked her, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"No" was the only word that left her mouth. Now I know I have some explaining to do. What a drag.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time in Otogakure Princess:

_"Sakura, what are you doing here?" She ask me again._

"_If I tell you that my parents let me come on vacation to Konoha Ville, would you believe me?" I asked her, looking at her with pleading eyes._

_"No" was the only word that left her mouth. Now I know I have some explaining to do. What a drag. _

--------------------------------------------------- 

I looked around, not wanting to meet her eyes. If I did, all I'll see is her motherly stare that makes me tell her what's wrong. Ino has always been more than a cousin to me, she treats me as her little sister that needs to be taken care of. She is one year older but still, I can take care of myself, in most cases.

"Can we talk about this later, I'm really hungry, and I need to go to a hair salon" I asked. I still knew I wouldn't get away from the explaining.

"Ok, but later we will talk" She told me while gathering up and heading towards the kitchen.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Anything that's eatable" I told her, sitting on a chair by the counter.

Ino was preparing to sandwiches with two glasses of orange juice.

"What do you want to do at the Hair Salon?" She asked.

"Uhm… I need to change my hair color" I told her, knowing that she wouldn't like the idea.

"Sakura, you are going to ruin you perfect pink hair?" She asked looking at me with wide eyes the size of two plates.

"Well yes, If it means not getting caught" I answer her question.

Ino gave me the sandwich and sat in front of me.

"Now tell me, what did they do?" She ask, taking a bit of her bread.

"Well, since you left I've been really depress and all. My parents got worried and overprotective like always. So, you remember Sasha Martin?" Ino nodded as a sign that she did.

"Well she asked me to go with her to a concert of Linkin' Park. I asked mom and dad and they kind of said it was ok. I told dad to arrange it so that only two securities were with us. But you know how it is and before I knew it there were a whole bunch of them. So I ran with Sasha to the bathroom and there I changed clothes with a teenager. The followed her out and I escaped." I told.

"Is that how you got here?" Ino asked.

"Nope, after that I saw this guy in a motto and he looked about my age, so I told him to give me a ride to where Sasha told me to meet her. He was so kind to do it but the _troop _got us and I was taken back home. I gave a really big fit, you know how I am." I said taking a deep breath before telling the next part.

"and now, about a week ago I find out I have an arrange marriage to the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Which is really bad and I don't even know him. God, Ino you know what I've always said about arrange marriages." I told her, standing up and walking in circle in the kitchen.

"I know, you have always said that 'they stink and you will never put up with it if you were put in that situation'" She told me, her expression in shock. "But still how could your parents do that to you, and I thought they were overprotective" We sat again on the couch in the living room.

Ino got the controller and turned on the television.

_News from Otogakure. There is still no advancement in Miss Haruno's search. It is known that she fled the palace some time around yesterday between 11:00 or Midnight. If you have seen her please contact the police or any security authorities. _

The TV showed a picture of Sakura. Her long pink hair, and deep green eyes. I kind of smile on her face and she was wearing a baby pink gown.

_"_Omg, I love your gown, where did you buy it at?" Ino ask turning the TV off.

I was still out of it. What do I do now? The whole country probably knows already that the princess has fled the palace.

"Look Sakura don't worry, I have done some pretty nice decorations and I could so do your hair. Don't worry about it, I'll help you out in what ever I can. Just stay here while I go buy some dye for your hair." Ino got up and went to the stairs. She was still in her pajamas that consisted on a pair of baby blue shorts and a white tank top.

"What color do you want the dye?" She asked from her room.

"Well red is not going to work, and black, I'll be looking like a vampire. So I guess I'll go with blonde" I answered taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Nice choice, I bet it'll look great on you" She said coming down the stairs and picking her car keys from the counter.

"Ok, so don't go anywhere and help yourself to anything in the house. There's a room next to mine upstairs, that my dear, is going to be your room from now on. Be back in a while." She said while going up the door and locking it.

Sakura could hear the sound of the engine and the car drive off.

"God, Help me out" I said sinking into the couch.

_In Otogakure_

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" said a firm voice from with in. A man dressed in a black suit and dark sunglasses entered the big office.

"Sir, there is still no news on the location of the princess" The man said.

"Ok then, call Jiraiya and tell him to send in what we talked about. I'll be expecting him sometime tomorrow." The man behind the desk said, turning his chair around and looking out the windows. Hearing the door close behind him, he him self closed his eyes.

"I hope this Sasuke Uchiha is of some help." He thought out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

_In Otogakure_

_There was a knock on the door. _

"_Enter" said a firm voice from with in. A man dressed in a black suit and dark sunglasses entered the big office. _

_"Sir, there is still no news on the location of the princess" The man said. _

"_Ok then, call Jiraiya and tell him to send in what we talked about. I'll be expecting him sometime tomorrow." The man behind the desk said, turning his chair around and looking out the windows. Hearing the door close behind him, he him self closed his eyes._

_"I hope this Sasuke Uchiha is of some help." He thought out loud. _

_------------------------------------------_

A week later…

'God, I know that Ino has all the right in the world to make me do this, but I still find it unnerving.' Thought a now blonde girl walking down the street with a few grocery bags.

So I guess I changed my hair and I really don't look a lot like me. No wonder I haven't had any problems.

Sakura looked both sides before crossing the street. She didn't mind getting struck by something but it wasn't worth it, at least not now.

She was about to cross when a black motorcycle passed in front of her. The driver turned to look at her and it was as if in slow motion. Even through the helmet, she could feel the piercing stare. But as soon as it came it was gone.

Sakura stared after the motorcycle for a few seconds before shaking her head and continuing her way to Ino's.

----------------------------------------

He stared as she crossed the street and arrived safely to the other side. Taking his helmet off to show his spiky black hair and intriguing coal eyes, while his lips formed a smirk. His hand went inside his coat pocket and retrieved his small phone. Dialing a number, he waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello, any news yet?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Actually sir, Your daughter has been located. Mr. Haruno what would you like me to do now?" The young male said.

"I want you to get her and bring her home as soon as possible. Use any method, just don't bring any harm to her. Is that clear?" Mr. Haruno said.

"Crystal clear, sir" The young man responded, hanging up his cell phone and slipping it into his pocket.

He revived the motorcycle, and made a sharp left turn, heading to were the little princess was going.

-----------------------------------------

Chio Haruno, father of Sakura, looked down at the phone.

"This kid is just what you said he would be" Chio turned around to face Jiraiya.

"Yeah, What did I tell you, he's as good as they get." Jiraiya said standing up and walking out the door. 'Just hope Sakura doesn't trash him around like all the others' He thought arriving to his car.

----------------------------------------

Sakura had arrived 5 minutes ago, putting all the groceries on the counter she headed upstairs to remove her shoes and put something more comfortable.

'Knock' 'Knock'…

'Why would someone be at the door' Sakura thought, rapidly getting her pair of sandals and descending the stairs.

There was another knock.

" God damn it, I'm going" She called out, jumping the last few steps and reaching the door.

Unlocking the door she yelled at the person standing in front of her a 'What do you want'.

Her eyes meeting a pair of dark sunscreen glasses and a man dress in all black. He didn't look like a delinquent, which was good. He had a black shirt and a dark pair of baggy jeans, and to complete the look a black jacket with a symbol to the left of what appear to be three commas in red.

'Where have I seen that before?' Sakura thought while looking for a second at the mark. Then it snapped.

"Shit" she said out load while trying to close the door, but couldn't cause the guys foot was in the way. She let go and ran upstairs.

"Now why would you do that, unless you intend to throw yourself out of a second floor window, I suggest you stop running and come quietly" He told her opening the door to see Sakura half way up the stairs.

"I don't mind trying" She told him as she continued to make it up.

He suddenly got this serious expression on his face. 'Is she serious?' He thought. He quickly followed her up to catch a glimpse of blonde entering what he assumed to be a bedroom.

"Shit" he said out loud.

Sakura locked the door behind her and headed towards the window.

Sasuke slam the door down, only to see Sakura jumped out of the window. 'Oh shit, I'm dead' He thought while he ran to the window only to see a safe Sakura climbing down the back stairs of the building.

He sighed as he too jumped to the stairs.

Sakura already knew he worked for Sharingan, a secret security organization that Jiraiya managed. Jiraiya is a family friend, a really close one at that.

Sakura was now off the stairs and running out of the alley when she felt herself being pushed against the wall. A hand cover her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, ok. I'm just doing my job. Now come easily and I won't use any force." He told her. He slowly let the hand against her mouth drop.

"Fuck you" She yelled as she spit at him. "Let me go, you're hurting me, get your hands off me you… you… goon, my father will know about this" Sakura yelled and trash around in hopes of getting out of his hold.

The guy wiped his glasses of the spit and turned to Sakura again.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way" He said staring at the struggling girl in his hold.

"And I cared because…?" She asked stopping for a minute to look at the guy.

"Oh.. For if you want to report me or something, Thought it'll be useful" He said, smirking at her.

"Now as you know a lot of people know you have gone missing and I don't think you want attention to your current position." Sasuke told her, getting a hold of her hand and dragging her back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time in Otogakure Princess_

"_Now as you know a lot of people know you have gone missing and I don't think you want attention to your current position." Sasuke told her, getting a hold of her hand and dragging her back to the house. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke pushed the door open with his foot as he dragged Sakura inside. Kicking it again so it would close, he turned around and froze suddenly.

Ino was looking at them from the kitchen holding a frying pan up in the air. Sakura who was still struggling to get out of Sasuke's super natural grip, let out a gasp and stared at Ino.

As the staring contest came to an end, Ino let out a horrifying scream and jumped on Sasuke.

"Tell what you're doing with my cousin, and why you're here" Said Ino from Sasuke's back.

"Woman, would you get off" Sasuke yelled at Ino, trying to get her off while still holding on to Sakura.

After a while of struggling. Sasuke pushed Ino from his back and to the couch and threw Sakura on top of her. Ino and Sakura disentangle themselves and looked at Sasuke who was sitting in front of them.

"Explain right this instant who are you" Ino order him as she and Sakura got comfortable on the couch.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, a secret agent of Sharingan. My mission is to get Ms. Haruno safely back home" Sasuke explained.

"How do we know you are not lying" Sakura stepped up from the couch.

Sasuke got his Otogakure badge from Sharingan. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's not prove enough. You could have stole it." Sakura told him.

"Ok then." Sasuke got his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Mr. Haruno, yes, yes, right away sir." Sasuke handed the phone to Sakura. She looked at the phone like it had a disease, and slowly put it to her ear.

"Daddy…" Sakura started but didn't even get to finish.

She quickly put it at a good distance. Her father continue rambling about this, and that.

"But…" Sakura tried to talk but was interrupted again.

"Ok, what ever" Sakura said and hung up.

She glared at Sasuke and handed his phone back.

"What did he say?" Asked Ino.

"Umh… pretty much, get your ass here or else" Sakura told her looking quite defeated.

"Ok, I believe you now, you really are from the secret service" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke, who just nodded.

"You know, he's really good. Any other would have come a week after you decided to go home" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Thanks for the compliment, but now Ms. Haruno we must go" Sasuke said standing up from the couch.

"Could you wait just a tiny bitty second?" Sakura asked Sasuke grabbing Ino's hand and heading up stairs.

Sasuke looked at their retracting forms from the living room.

'She better not do it again' He thought while sitting down.

Sakura entered the room and sat on the bed rubbing her wrists.

Ino looked at her with amusement in her eyes.

"Damn you for getting such a 'HOT' man" Ino said.

"He is not my man, and he sure as hell is not hot" Sakura told Ino, she had to pack the cloth she brought cause the trip was about three days long.

"You have to admit it, he's smoking hot" Ino told her.

"What ever he may have of hotness he has of arrogance" Sakura stated simply closing her bag and making her way out of the room.

"Which is pretty much a large portion, so he's pretty much hot in your opinion too" Ino told her as they made their way down to the living room. Sasuke looked up at them as the girls entered, sakura carrying her backpack.

"Look, you better take care of her, cause if you don't I'll hunt you down and break every single bone in your body" Ino told Sasuke as she looked down at him.

"Yes, Ma'am" Sasuke told her standing from the chair and taking Sakura's book bag from her.

---------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to stop at a gas station, that alright with you?" Sasuke asked Sakura, who was holding tightly for her dear life.

"Thank god" was the only thing he heard her say.

After a few minutes they motorcycle pulled up at the gas station.

Sasuke turned it off and told Sakura to stay there. He then disappeared inside the little store. He came back after 2 minutes or so.

"You know, Jiraiya warned me about you. He said that even though you have an innocent face, you still are a little devil." Sasuke told her while he poured the gas into the bike.

Sakura sighted and looked away. What a little reputation she has.

She looked around and became interested in a few girls on a convertible Mercedes a few feet away from them. They looked friendly and spontaneous.

"But here I am a little disappointed cause I was expecting a challenge, and I don't…" He kept rambling on.

'You want a challenge, then so be it' Sakura though leaving a rambling Sasuke, and carefully made her way to the girls.

"Hey girls, can you do me a little bitty favor?" Sakura whispered.

"Well, it depends on what it is" The blonde in the driver seat whispered back.

"I need to get out of here" Sakura told them and looked back to Sasuke. "Well then hop on" Said the brunette in the passenger sit.

Sakura hopped into the back sit with two more girls.

As the car sped off she turned to look at Sasuke. He looked at her with wide eyes as Sakura waved and threw a kiss at him. The red Mercedes drove off and into traffic. He quickly jumped on his motto and took off after the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The car stopped at a bus stop and Sakura jumped off.

"Thanks girls" Sakura waved as the blonde and brunette got back into traffic.

Sakura looked around, Sasuke was probably really close now so she went up to this kind of cute boy.

"Hey, would you mind if I hug you for a minute?" Sakura asked the guy.

"Umm… not at all cutie" Sakura hugged the guy, his big form hiding her from view.

She watched as Sasuke followed the car down the street.

"Thank you so much" Sakura told the boy letting go of him.

"Anytime" The boy said as he returned to play with the dog in his jacket.

Sakura made her way to a lady sitting on the bench and asked where the nearest hotel was.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke sped up a little more and got in front of the car, making it come to a stop. He got off the motto and made his way towards the girls.

"Where is the blonde girl?" He asked and showed his badge from Otogakure.

"wouldn't you want to know?" The blonde flirted with him.

"Look, this is serious, I'm not playing around" He said

"I can see that hot stuff" The blonde answered back.

Her friend in the passenger sit rolled her eyes.

"We left her a while back" The brunette in the back sit said.

"Thanks" he said and got back on the motorcycle making a U turn and getting a lot of beeps from the cars.

(Just so you know they are in an Express way kind of road, so 3 minutes is a pretty long distance.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had walked to where the woman said, and there it was. Konoha 5 star Hotel.

She made her way in and walked towards the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you today?" The red head behind the counter asked sakura.

"Umh.. I would like a room for the night" Sakura told her.

"Right away ma'am" The girl typed something into the computer.

"That will be 100 dollars, you have access to everything until tomorrow at 3:00 p.m."

Sakura paid and got her key.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, this is relaxing" Sakura said out loud in the bathroom. She sank down into the water and did bubbles with her mouth.

"Mmmmm…" She closed her eyes letting the hot water engulf her.

'_Knock, knock'_

'Oh god what do they want now?' Sakura thought as she wrapped a green towel around her body and made her way to the door.

"I don't need…" She looked up to meet onyx eyes and dark hair.

Sasuke started at her and he couldn't help it. His sight lowered it self to her body.

Sakura notice this and her grip on the towel became more firm.

"See something you like?" She smirk up at him.

Sasuke shook his head quickly to get his head out from the dirty thoughts.

"I really thought it would have been another hour before you showed up" she turned back and went inside the bathroom to get dressed.

"Well I guess I'm that good" He told her, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"Ohh please, your ego is going to explode" Sakura yelled from the bathroom.

"What did you run off like that" Sasuke asked sitting on the bed and taking of his jacket.

"Well… I really don't ant to get home that soon, and didn't you say you wanted a challenge?" Sakura emerged from the bathroom fully clothed in a pair of blue pajamas. Sasuke smirks at her.

"You definitely need a bath" Sakura said breaking the silence between them. She pushed Sasuke inside the bathroom.

"And don't come out until you are clean" She told him through the door.

Sasuke stood in the bathroom shock.

'What the hell' he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later.

The door the bathroom opened and Sakura immediately sat on the bed. She was trying not to fall asleep but failing miserably.

She looked at Sasuke as he made his way towards the jacket on the bed. As much as she tried she couldn't get herself to stop staring. Her eyes saw the little water drops make their way down his tone and muscular chest, to his eight pack and meeting doom at the towel. She looked up at his face and notice he was looking at her.

"See something you like?" Sasuke asked mocking her for earlier.

Sakura blushed and looked away. Making him smirk.

Sasuke got a bag from the jacket and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of boxers.

Sakura blushed a little more and covered herself with the quilt closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and made his way towards the couch. He couldn't sleep and just faced the ceiling.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the clock next to the bed. It read 2:13 a.m. She sat up on the bed and looked around. There lying on the couch was Sasuke and looking rather uncomfortable.

"Sasuke?" She whispered at him.

When he didn't respond she tried a little louder.

"Sasuke" Sakura finally yelled.

"What do you want" He asked not moving.

"Come to the bed, you look uncomfortable" She told him patting the side of the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm use to it" He said.

"Damn Uchiha come here now" Sakura yelled at him.

"No" Sasuke answered and turned to the side.

Sakura got up from the bed making her way towards Sasuke.

She got a hold of his ear and pulled at it.

"…" Sasuke gasped.

She pulled him towards the bed and pushed him on it.

"That's where you are going to sleep. Do I make my self clear?" Sakura said returning to her side.

"Hn" Sasuke answered crossing his arms over his chest.

Soon they were both sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time in __Otogakure Princess_

_She pulled him towards the bed and pushed him on it._

"_That's where you are going to sleep. Do I make my self clear?" Sakura said returning to her side. _

"_Hn" Sasuke answered crossing his arms over his chest._

_Soon they were both sleeping._

---------------------------------------------------------

The sun was sneaking it's way through the binds of the windows, waking up a certain pink haired girl.

Sakura yawned and moved to her right, but wasn't able to get very far seeing as two strong arms were tightly holding onto her waist, her back pressed to someone's chest.

Sakura was about to start screaming her head off, but memories of her waking up in the middle of the night and dragging Sasuke over to the bed came back to her.

"Sasuke let go of me" Sakura said and moved against his grip.

Sasuke groaned and rolled over in bed, well at least tried, that's when he realized that he was holding onto something, and it wasn't the pillow.

"Sorry" Sasuke said letting go of Sakura and sitting up on the bed.

"We need to leave if we want to get to the palace some time during tomorrow morning." Sasuke told sakura.

"Umh… Thank god that you only need to take me home, I'm the one marrying a stranger" Sakura told him while making her way to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Ring, Ring" "Ring…." _

"Yes" Sasuke answered his phone.

"Hey teme, you got her?" The voice in the other line asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way back to the palace" Sasuke answered.

"Naruto, tell Jiraiya that if there is no interventions, we should arrive tomorrow morning" Sasuke said.

"Consider it done" Naruto said and hanged up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that?" asked Sakura coming out of the bathroom fully dress and her hair in a towel.

"A friend, umh… are you almost done?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah just give me a second to dry my hair" Sakura told him while drying her hair with the towel.

---------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way towards the reception to give their key and head off.

"Ok no more escapes, it's quite troublesome" Said Sasuke handing Sakura the extra helmet.

"I'll try" Sakura replied smiling a little.

With Sakura holding on tightly they were off again.

--------------------------------------------------------

They've been riding for 8 hours or so, only stopping once to fill the tank, (Sakura was under heavy supervision) and on small restaurants to eat.

It was getting darker by the minutes and pretty soon they'll have to start looking for a place to stay the night.

"Oh look, up ahead" Sakura informed Sasuke.

"We should keep going for a little while more" Sasuke told her.

"No we shouldn't, we are not even sure that there's another motel in a short distance after this one. Let's just stop. You should be tire." Sakura said trying to make a point.

Sasuke slowed down and enter the road with the sign of a Motel.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go young man, hope you two enjoy the room" The elder woman handed them the key with a smile on her face.

The place was cozy and warm, a bit small but I'll have to do for tonight.

"Well, this is kind of nice." Sakura said, dropping on the bed.

"Umh…" Sasuke set down her backpack on the chair next to a closet.

"You are going to sleep on the bed like a descent person, don't make me drag you again" Sakura told him in a warning voice.

"Hn" Sasuke said making his way towards the bed and getting in, his back turned to Sakura.

"You know I could just hit you on the head with something and try to escape" Sasuke hearing this opened his eyes slightly.

"I don't really want to go home, but what matters would I change by running, none. My parents will literally drag me back and make me marry whoever it is they are marrying me too. I know they are doing it for the safety of our village and for that treaty with the people from sand, but still I'm the one getting damage here, not them. It's just not fairrr……" Sakura kelp mumbling other things and finally fell to sleep.

Sasuke turn to look at her. He sighted and then turn again closing his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning again, well almost when Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked at the watch next to the bed and read 4:46 a.m.

He got up and collected all from the room that belong to them and quietly went inside the little bathroom.

After 10 minutes Sasuke went to sakura's side and shook her gently while whispering her name.

Sakura began to stir until she at last opened her eyes.

"Come on, we are leaving" Sasuke told her and pointed to the bathroom.

"Go get ready, we should be close to the palace" He told her.

Sakura got up and made her way inside the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some 15 minutes later Sakura came out.

"You know this is no time to wake up, how could you wake up so early?" She complained and complained.

"Hn" Sasuke replied getting their stuff and heading to the front.

"Here's the key, thank you so much for the room" Sakura thanked the old lady as they made their way outside.

"You could have thank her, you know. Is not every day that they let us in a room for free" Sakura said, walking behind him bickering about him.

"Hn" Sasuke answered, it was obvious that he didn't care.

"You and your little attitude, you are going to have to change that one day" Sakura said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's your job, princess" Sasuke said in a barely hearable whisper.

Sakura didn't hear him and walked ahead of him towards his motorcycle.

----------------------------------------------------------

After 3 long, anguishing hours, they finally arrived at the palace gates.

Sasuke showed his badge and they let them through.

Not a single word escape her mouth, she really didn't want to be here. But there is no way of preventing what is to come.

They made their way towards the main door and opened it. There in the living room where her parents, Chio and Helen Haruno, and also the retired kazekage and his lady.

They all stood up and Sakura and Sasuke bowed at them.

"Sakura, thank good you're ok" Her mother said running to hug her.

"oh my god dear, what happened to your hair?" Asked Helen inspecting Sakura's hair.

"He father looked at her with relieve and nodded his head which was a sign to 'I'm glad you're ok.'

"Dear Sakura, it was a relieve that Sasuke could bring you back" The kazekage's lady said.

I nodded silently. I looked around … wait a minute how do the kazekage and his lady know Sasuke?

"Well Sakura dear, we want you to meet someone" Sakura's mother, Helen said, taking sakura's hand in hers.

"Sakura, meet your fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha, the new kazekage of sunagakure." Her father said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for leaving it there, and please forgive me I know is the a cruel way of ending this chapter.

I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. Next chapter will probably be the last.

I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed, Thanxz for the support, I really appreciate it.

This is my first long story and even though I know I did bad (I'm a beginner, spare me) I'm proud cuz I'm almost done.

Thanxz again and review. If any have any ideas on the ending I'll gladly consider them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Sakura dear, we want you to meet someone" Sakura's mother, Helen said, taking sakura's hand in hers.

"Sakura, meet your fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha, the new kazekage of sunagakure." Her father said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned her eyes to Sasuke, she was breathless and her emotions were running high.

"You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me? You kept it from me?" She shouted pointing a finger at Sasuke and running to the garden of the palace.

"I'll talk to her" Sasuke said and walked after Sakura.

After a few minutes of looking around the garden, he saw sakura on a bench. Her feet were to her chest and her head rested on her knees. Her face had a serious look in it as if she were thinking extremely hard about something.

Sasuke walked up to sakura.

"Sakura… I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you anything before our parents introduced us." he voiced.

"It doesn't even matter, I have no say in this marriage" Sakura whispered turning her head away from him.

Sasuke turned her head back to him and hold it with his hand.

"Yes you do" he said.

"Do you want to marry me?" she asked him her hand on the hand he had holding her shin.

Her bright, green eyes staring intensely into his.

"I… I… have too" Sasuke confessed staring back into her eyes.

"So… you don't really want to" Sakura murmured turning her head once again.

"I can't say I want to, we don't even know each other, but maybe with time we'll grow comfortable with one another." He explained.

"…Right, comfortable… So there's no love…" She said her voice breaking.

"I don't… think I… can" Sasuke sighed.

"Right… I don't really care, if it wasn't you it would have been someone else" Sakura stated as a silent tear rolled down her cheek and ended at her lips. She licked the sour water.

"I need to go inside, knowing my parents they could declare weeding tomorrow" Sakura joked, trying hard to hide her pain behind her smiles.

"…Right" Sasuke said deeply thinking of their conversation.

"Sakura" Sasuke called out.

"Yes?" She said turning around to face him.

"Maybe… I can… I just need time" He told her.

"That's alright" She smiled at him and walked back towards the palace.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ohh dear, why did you run off like that" Helen asked her daughter, worry filling her voice.

"Nothing mother, I'm fine, no need to worry" Sakura said making her way towards her parents.

"Well we were thinking of holding the marriage in Suna. If that's ok with you dear" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, said. Her eyes looking sweetly at Sakura.

"That's ok with me, but shouldn't we wait for Sasuke to come back?" Sakura asked looking at the big doors leading to the gardens.

"Right, we sh-" Mikoto started but was interrupted when the doors opened reviling Sasuke looking kind of daze.

"Ohh, Sasuke" Mikoto said making her way towards her son.

"You wouldn't mind the celebration being in Suna, would you?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I wouldn't" he told her, his gaze at Sakura, who just smiled in return.

"Ok, it's settle then, the ceremony will take place in our kingdom" Fugaku stated.

"It will take place two weeks from now" Chio said.

Sakura looked at her father, her mouth slightly ajar.

"No objections" He said looking down at Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god, guys I'm sooo sorry, but I have had no inspiration what so ever and I could only come up with this part. I'm really sorry that I have you guys waiting on me and all but I don't really want to throw in some cheesy stuff and be done with it, it's my first story and I don't want to make it that bad.

Ohh another thing is that even if I don't update for a while I will so just wait for it, I'll try to make it fast but I can't promise anything. Thanks to all of you that read this story, you are all great, much love to all.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and all I saw was black. I looked left and right but the blackness did not go away.

'_Where am I?_' was not the only thought through my happened was probably in there too. I tried

to sit up but everything hurt. Now I was worried. '_What the hell is going on?_'My hands traced my face feeling

for whatever it was that was blocking my view. It was a bandage around my head. My head was to the point

of explosion. I wanted answer and I wanted them now. I heard a door open and footsteps walking towards

me. I tried to speak but no words left my mouth. I felt defeated and just about ready to break down.

"Sakura everything is ok, lie down and rest," the voice of the person that had entered said. No, I did not

want to rest, I wanted answers. The person lightly grabbed my hand and pinched me, or so I thought. But I

knew otherwise when just a few seconds after my energy started to leave me and I felt completely wasted.

The door to Sakura's room opened to let the nurse out. "Is she ok?" Sasuke asked while rushing towards the

nurse. She just shook her head from side to side motioning a no. Sasuke's head dropped a little and the glazed

look he had before returned. His parents were right by his side when he turned around with the same question

he had asked the nurse, and as she did, he too shook his head. He looked up to the woman sobbing quietly in

the corner with her husband's arm cradling her against his chest. Just by looking at Sakura's mother, Sasuke

felt responsible for what had happened to Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

_One week before_

The wedding was already full force ahead. Leave it to the mothers to plan everything ahead of time without the consent of either the bride or groom.

It was bound to happen either way so why complain now. "This is happening so fast, it seems like I have no control over anything," Sakura spoke into

her white Iphone. "I think that's the way you are suppose to feel," Ino tried to reason with her. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine," Ino added

to comfort her worried cousin. "I hope you are right," Sakura groaned. "I have to go Sak. Maybe you can call me tomorrow. Remember to send the

invitation," Ino exclaimed. "It's probably on its way already, with the way my mother is going it's a wonder you haven't gotten it yet," Sakura assured.

"Ok, love you, bye" Ino say hanging up her phone, leaving a depressed Sakura behind. '_It's my obligation as part of this family to fulfill my duties_' Sakura

thought. '_But why make me do this? They know how I feel. It is not like they care either way_' she kept thinking. The sunlight force light through her blinds

in an attempt to lighten up the place. She had been going along with the arrange marriage but her depressive state continues to grow. Her room has

almost free of light and she had skipped a few meals during the week. If it were not because her mother wants her to fit perfectly into her wedding

dress, she would have probably lost around 15 pounds already. Sakura got off her king sized bed and made her way towards the window. '_Maybe this _

_marriage is not a bad thing after all_' she said to herself while letting the sunlight envelop her once dark room. '_Maybe I can get to love…_' the thought was

unfinished as a knock echo through her room. "Yes" she answered. "Miss Sakura, Mr. Sasuke is downstairs wishing to speak to you." The house cleaner

said through the big, black, double close doors of her room. "I'll be right down, thank you" Sakura replied.

Sasuke sat on the couch closest to the stairs. She could see the unusual style of his dark hair, and his fidgeting hands from the very top. Her

footsteps were soundless, startling Sasuke when she at last spoke. "Where you looking for me?" Sakura asked an amazed looking Sasuke. He took a

moment to breath in her image. Even with the dark blue, tight jeans and the loose, white blouse she was wearing, she looked amazing. Her once blonde hair

was back to its original pinkish color and her green eyes distant. Sasuke knew he, or better yet, the arrange marriage was the cause of her depression. Her

mother had informed him about it. He breathed before answering a simple "yes." "What for?"Sakura asked walking down the last three steps. "Your mother

told me that you have been depressed lately. I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend a day in Sunagakure with me," Sasuke said as he took Sakura's arm

softly and led her out to the patio. "I guess I could. I'm positive my mother will have no objections to this." Sakura responded. "Ok, it is settled then. We will

leave at about 11 a.m." He said and stopped walking. "Is that enough time for you to get ready?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, I should be done by then" she looked

back at him. "I have to take care of a few things my father wants me to do. I will be back by 10:50 or around that time to pick you up." Sasuke informed her.

"Ok, that works," Sakura said and walked into the patio. Sasuke stood at the entrance watching her for a minute before turning around and heading for the

main door. Helen with her great appearance acts intercepted him before he could open it. "How did it go?" She asked. "I'll be taking her to Sunagakure for

today." Sasuke told her. He then proceeded towards his black Mercedes SL 550. The engine came to life with a roar and dust flew as Sasuke took off down

the driveway of the Haruno mansion.

"What to wear, what to wear?" Sakura sang to herself as she stood in the middle of her walk in closet. The clock on her nightstand read 10:15. Maybe if

she had not taken so long in the bathroom she would have enough time to decide. "That dress looks nice on me… but no shoes for it," she said aloud. After

about 30 minutes of yes and no's, she finally had a good enough outfit. Sakura stood in front of her full body mirror, checking that her blue sundress had

no wrinkles. Accompanying the dress was a pair of 1 ½-inch heels. Satisfied with her dressing choice, Sakura did a light turn, but stopped once the good-looking

Sasuke appeared in her line of sight. Sasuke smiled at her from his leaning stature against the door. It was enough to make anybody melt, but Sakura was

stronger than most. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Yes, I'm ready," she replied and took his extended hand to be lead out of her room towards the main door.

Helen was at the bottom of the staircase ready to give Sakura a kiss in the cheek and bid her farewell. Sakura's mother loved her daughter, and she was

doing what was right for her daughter. At least what she thought was right. And she waved at the young couple as they drove off on Sasuke's car.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sakura dear, we are so glad you could make it." Mikoto embraced Sakura in a bear hug as soon as Sasuke open the doors to the Uchiga Mansion.

Fugaku stood silently next to were his wife was before and slightly nodded to his son. "Sakura, it's a pleasure to have you here," Fugaku said and

headed towards his office with Sasuke following close behind. "This will only take a minute," he turned to tell Sakura.

'_Was the bear hug really necessary?_' Sakura thought as she tried to catch her breath. "Come on dear; let me show you the invitations.

They are fabulous." Mikoto said, grabbing Sakura by the hand and leading her to another office. '_That's why Ino hasn't gotten hers._' Sakura thought.

In front of her was a huge wood table with the invitations on top. Sakura picked the corner one up with the name of Hiashi Hyuga on it. She knew

them from afar, mostly because Hinata Hyuga was one of her friends on grade school. Now we rarely see or even call each other. The wedding day

will bring back memories, Sakura realized. 'So many friends I have lost contact with. It's not going to be a very fun day.' Sakura shook her head to rid

her mind of negative thoughts and smiled at her mother in law. "They are very well done," Sakura told her. "Thank you, I had them done in this little

place I know," Mikoto smiled brightly. Sasuke stood in front of the door and asked, "Are those the invitations?" "Yes, they are," his mother confirmed.

Sasuke was about to take one in his hand for inspection when his mother's voice stopped him. "Don't think about saying you don't like them.

The bride already approved," Mikoto exclaimed, smiling as she left a confused Sasuke behind. "What did I do?" Sasuke asked. Sakura could only

smile slightly at the exchange she had just witness. "Hey, I'll go change and we can go exploring the city in a bit. Sound good?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it does," she answered never before having a chance to witness the true beauty of Sunagakure.

Sasuke took less than 10 minutes to change, and during this time Sakura explored the Uchiga mansion a little. The first thing she noticed was

the Kitchen. It might have been the biggest room in the house had she not come in by the living room. The counter tops were dark made out of a

material she did not recognize. The island like table in the middle of the room could have been the actual dining table. She could not really stay longer

in there for fear of disrupting the chefs. Sasuke was coming down the stairs already when she closed the kitchen door behind her. "Find anything you

like?" Sasuke questioned. "The kitchen is big," Sakura stated meeting him halfway across the living room. "The one in your house is just as big," Sasuke

said. "No, that one is bigger" Sakura stated pointing her index finger at the kitchen door. Sasuke laughed a little and took Sakura's hand, leading her

towards the garage door. There were about five other cars in there, and the one she was being led to was a 2008 Bentley. Sasuke opened the

passenger door and closed it when Sakura sat down.

"What are we going to explore exactly?" Sakura asked as Sasuke sat on the driver's side. He started the car before replying a simple, "you will see."

It was a good enough answer, because Sakura did not complain. It might also have been that Sasuke was not going to tell her either way.

The drive lasted round 20 minutes. 20 minutes of silence, only the low volume of the radio to killed it. Sasuke stopped the car in front of what looked

like a shopping mall. It was more like a walkway of shops and restaurants. The valet boy took the keys from Sasuke and went to find a parking space

for us while we headed inside. "It's beautiful. I have never seen anything like this." Sakura told Sasuke walking a little ahead of him. She looked at

every single detail of this intriguing place with such amazement that it made Sasuke proud in his choice of place. "Yes, there are a few things that can

only be found here," he said. "I'm glad you like it," he also added. Sasuke matched Sakura's pace and they walked around the shops looking for anything

that seemed interesting. It was around 9 at night when the young couple decided to sit on a secluded table away from the crowd. It was barely

visible due to the corner it was in. "Do you want anything to eat?" Sasuke asked. Sakura did not even have to answer because her stomach spoke for her.

"Yes, please," she said either way. "I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere," Sasuke said and walked away from her.

From where the table was, water was barely visible. 'Is that water?" Sakura asked herself. Water was a very mesmerizing topic for Sakura.

Its complexity and beauty was unique and elegant in many ways. She had to take a closer look, and the scenery was just perfect. Sakura stoop up from

her chair and slightly pushed it inwards. Her feet carried her through the small pathway that led to a breath taking sight. She passed a few sighs on the

way, all placed together neatly against the left wall. Lights surrender the large body of water, illuminating the man made cascade right in the middle.

The edge had no railing and the prettiest stones decorated it 5 feet below. Sakura walked closer to the edge trying to get a better view of this amazing

artwork, but she walked to close. In just a second, her heel slid and she felt her body falling into the lake. The rocks greeted her fall with open arms,

bruising her body and with a hard blow to the head. Instantly Sakura's eyes closed and she lost consciousness. Her bleeding form lay perfectly

still in the waters, the rocks underneath preventing it from floating away.


	10. Authors Note

Read Chapter 9's ending once again. I changed the whole ending because my boyfriend so kindly informed me that it was terrible.

I hope you guys like this one better. Chapter 10 is coming, i have many ideas, but i need to focus on my school too so

if i don't update A.S.A.P blame the school.


	11. Chapter 10

'The evening is going good' Sasuke thought as he stood in line. Sakura had not told him what she

wanted to eat; therefore, he was going along with pizza. "Sir, your pizza," the cahier called out to

Sasuke, giving him a large cheese pizza and a litre of Coke with two cups on top. "Thank you" Sasuke

said and turned to head back to the table.

"Well since you didn't tell me…" Sasuke started but stopped short when he realized Sakura was

not in her seat. He looked around confused. 'She couldn't have left on her own, she doesn't know the

place that well,' he thought. 'Maybe she left with someone,' he tried to explained to himself.

"Help, call an ambulance," Sasuke could hear someone yelling. Without giving it much thought he

dash towards the voice. A few people gathered around already. Some had their phones on their hands,

giving off the hint that the ambulance was already on their way. He pushed through the crowd to get a

better look of the incident and when he finally did, it astounded him. Sakura's bloody and wet body was

in the hands off a stranger with long black hair. Her head bounced with every step the man took.

"What happened," Sasuke asked as he reached the stranger. The man set Sakura's body on the floor

and turned his head to Sasuke. "I don't know. I walked by and her body was on the rocks," he informed.

"You know her," the stranger asked. "Yes she's my fiancée," Sasuke said. The sounds of sirens were heard

all throughout the shops. Three men and a woman ran towards Sakura. Sasuke turned to thank the stranger

but the man was gone. The rescuers carried Sakura's body in a stretcher towards the back of the ambulance.

"What hospital are you taking her to?" Sasuke asked the blonde paramedic. "Sunagakure Hospital, sir," the

young paramedic informed. Sasuke ran towards his car and took off towards Sunagakure's main hospital.


End file.
